The present invention relates to a belt and buckle assembly which can be conveniently adjusted subject to the size of the object to which it is fastened.
Regular belt and buckle assemblies are commonly comprised of a buckle, a belt having a lead end fixed to the buckle and a tail end made with a longitudinal series of locating holes, and a holding-down plate turned about a transverse pivot pin at one end of the buckle and having a locating rod for insertion into one locating hole of the tail of the belt. This structure of belt and buckle assembly cannot be adjusted to the desired tension because the adjustment must be made step by step by shifting the locating rod of the holding-down plate from one locating hole to another. FIG. 1 shows another structure of belt and buckle assembly according to the prior art which comprises a buckle 10, a handle 20 having one end pivoted to the buckle 10 and made with a tooth 30, and a belt 40 having a lead end fixed to the buckle 10 and a tail end made with a longitudinal series of teeth 50. When the tail end of the belt 40 is inserted into the buckle 10, the handle 70 is turned downwards to force the tooth 30 into engagement with the teeth 50 of the belt 40. The handle 70 has two opposite raised portions (not shown) bilaterally disposed on the inside. When the handle 70 is moved to the holding down position, the raised portions of the handle 70 are forced into engagement with respective recessed portions 60 on the buckle 10, and therefore the handle 70 is retained in the holding down position. This structure of belt and buckle assembly is still not satisfactory in function. After long uses, the engagement between the raised portions of the handle 70 and the recessed portions 60 of the buckle 10 become unstable, and the handle 30 tends to slip out of the holding down position.